


Up & Coming

by ThisIsntCreativeAtAll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Extreme misuse of elevators, F/M, OSHA does not approve, Skeleton fucking, The Janitor has his work cut out for him, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsntCreativeAtAll/pseuds/ThisIsntCreativeAtAll
Summary: You see some really strange things on the cameras sometimes.





	Up & Coming

Your job was supposed to be uneventful and stupidly easy. 

You lived and worked in an extremely tame area, so you were hired on with very low expectations of excitement. You got the job as the overnight security officer in an apartment building, and you were totally ready for long nights of playing on your phone while occasionally checking the cameras. That was all you had to do really, watch the cameras and every once in a while wander the halls and check on noise complaints. What the hell could go wrong with that?

Having nothing new on any of your newsfeeds one night, you glanced up at the camera and happened to catch something. It wasn't exciting in the least since it was one AM and all of the tenants were in bed except this one. You squinted, since the camera to the lobby was the worst in the building, and you made it out to be Sans. You didn't have many monster tenants so he was relatively easy to pick out. 

He was a cool guy. You had bumped into him one morning on your way home from your shift and you wound up chatting a bit. You mentioned offhandedly you were headed home and you worked here. He asked you what you did and you told him you worked security. He grinned (well, he was always grinning) and said he felt safer already. He was pretty funny and made a few jokes, you shot a few back (you weren't as funny as him, unfortunately, but he still laughed) and then you both went on your ways. 

You watched him cross the floor and frowned. He was looking over his shoulder and around the room a lot as he made his way to the elevator. That set off alarm bells in your head and you paid more attention to him. He was acting incredibly shady and that was exactly what you were supposed to look out for. You reached for your walkie and held it at the ready as the doors to his elevator shut behind him. He looked around more and pressed the button to his floor and waited for the doors to close behind him.

You held the walkie to your mouth as he settled and you noticed he had a bit of a glow. Had that always been there? 

No, it was definitely new. 

He looked around one more time before the source of the glow was revealed--a glowing blue tongue slid out from between his teeth and his hand dipped into his waistband. He braced himself, resting his forearm against the wall so his back was to your camera. The glow intensified in front of his pelvis and you could make out his arm moving. You face flushed.

Was he jerking off in your elevator?

You dropped your walkie.

From the angle he was standing, with his back to you, you couldn't make very much out. Just the blue glow against the far wall of the elevator and when he turned his head a bit you could make out his tongue as well, lolling out of his mouth as though he couldn't control it. 

You couldn't tear your eyes away from it. He hunched his shoulders as his posture tensed, his motions more erratic. His free hand against the wall balled into a fist, his stance widened, and there was a burst of bright blue in front of him. Then it abruptly stopped, he relaxed and he slouched down as he relaxed and took a moment to breathe. The glow on the wall disappeared before he tucked himself back in and he stood upright. He checked the elevator once more and turned to the door. He only had to wait a second before the doors opened and he went to his apartment casually, as though nothing had happened.

You really thought that would be a one-off thing.

You were wrong.

Two weeks later on the same night of the week, Sans rolled in. This time he arrived around two AM and you'd been on an extensive youtube kick in which you'd reached the depths of the website's innards. You noticed him on the monitors after a video had just ended so you decided to watch him again. The doors shut behind him and you watched as he began to glow. You felt your face warm up again. Was he going to do it again?

You zeroed in on the glow on his pelvis. Honestly, if you had the ability you would have zoomed in--and you immediately felt dirty for considering it. You felt so dirty watching him when he believed he was alone. You wondered if there was a policy about watching people on the cameras doing things like this, but... It wasn't like the camera was hidden. There was even a sign in the elevator that said "Smile! You're on Camera!" with one of those obnoxious smiley faces. So, really, it was his fault, right?

No one could blame you for not looking away. You were just doing your job.

He looked around once more, ensuring he was definitely alone and then he wasted no time in releasing himself. This time he did so in full view of your camera. Seeing him made you press your thighs together--he was impressive. He wasn't too long, but whatever he lacked in length (and in your personal opinion he was not lacking by any means) he more than made up for in girth. Definitely a formidable cock. Blue and glowing, matching his tongue, he wrapped his skeletal fingers around himself and started pumping slow and smooth at first. Rather than hunching over like he had the first time he rested with his back against the far wall and his head rolled forward. 

You were transfixed by him completely. You took notes on how he touched himself, watching his thumb rolls circles over the head of his shaft, spreading his precum along the length as lubrication. 

You bit your lip and rubbed your thighs together to give yourself at least a small amount of relief. This was wrong, this was filthy, you should definitely be giving him privacy. But in the same breath, you didn't want him to stop and you didn't want to stop watching him. This was the most action you'd gotten in years, and somehow you felt like you were as much a part of this as he was.

You found that you were irritated that you were unable to see his expressions. The first time he'd been turned away from you completely, and this time his head was rolled forward to obscure your view. You could make out his tongue a bit, though it stayed mostly inside his mouth this time. That didn't mean you couldn't tell when he started to struggle as he was almost at his floor. His movements grew faster and his free hand snuck up underneath his shirt and moved along his sternum. His motions focused more on the head and he seemed to grip it more firmly in short, jerking repetitions. He tensed again and his back arched, his shoulders hunching just seconds before jets of cum spurt out and dissipated midair. That explained the lack of clean up needed in the elevator the next morning. 

He stroked himself soft and slow, coaxing a bit more to dribble out and ooze down his shaft, then it all disappeared. His tongue, his cock, and all of the cum went away as he put himself back together and left the elevator that had arrived at his level seconds before he completed. 

The next week in the morning you worked a bit longer than usual because your coworker was sick and they had to find coverage. So as you were headed out for the day to return that night, you bumped into Sans and his brother. 

"hey, security girl," Sans lifted two fingers in a lazy greeting. You suppressed a blush as you greeted him and waved in return, putting slightly more effort into the wave than he did.  You couldn't help the red flush that came across your face and chest. You resisted the urge to look down at his crotch. He had no idea what you'd seen him doing. 

"HELLO, SECURE HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SANS IS MY BROTHER." The taller, leaner skeleton to his left introduced. You had seen him around before, of course, but you'd yet to actually meet him until then. "SANS HAS TOLD ME A BIT ABOUT YOU. YOU KEEP US ALL SAFE! WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THAT! SANS WANTS TO SHOW HIS THANKS BY INVITING YOU TO HIS COMEDY SHOW TONIGHT AT THE CLUB. I CAN ASSURE YOU, MY GIFT WILL BE MUCH BETTER!" 

"Oh," you blinked in surprise, and you can't help but think you'll be seeing his show whether you went to the club tonight or not. "I didn't know you were a comedian." You could have guessed, though.

"yeah, guess you could say that. the audience has been growing each night, expecting probably forty tonight." Sans shrugged, an easy grin on his face.

"Huh, so guess that means you're a real  _ up and comer _ ." 

Sans took a moment and just stared at you, blank-faced, before he smirked. "heh," he chuckled, "guess you could say that."

You didn't realize your pun until that fucking smirk. You were mortified. Though you did really want to see him perform you, of course, couldn't. "Uh, I would, really, it sounds awesome but I'm working tonight so... So maybe I could see it some night I'm not working, yeah?" You offered hopefully, trying to move away from your incidental pun. 

"look forward to it." Sans nodded in understanding, "paps n' i were headed out to a friend's place so you have a good one, security girl." 

You nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later." You were really great at being subtle.

You parted ways and you went home for a good day's rest to get ready for your shift that night.

He rolled in around one-thirty this time, and he bee-lined for the elevator. You immediately put your phone away and sat up at attention for him. You didn't know when this had become the best part of your week but it definitely was. You chewed your lip eagerly as he positioned himself perfectly in the corner opposite your camera, giving you an ideal view as he freed himself.

You were impressed with his confidence this time around. Where before he had been hunched and wary, you didn't even see him checking around for company. Now his stance was strong and squared and his body positioned as though he were giving a presentation. What you loved the most was his face, watching his expressions as he fucked himself. His eyes were shut as one hand pumped his cock and the other slipped beneath his shirt and played with his ribs. You were enthralled with the way his hands moved to pleasure himself and with how his bone molded into expressions of desperation and ecstasy. 

Your hand slipped between your thighs as you squeezed them together and shifted. You didn't touch yourself, no that wasn't allowed. You had to wait until you were home, and honestly just watching him might be enough for you. You gave a soft whine as his tongue rolled out, he seemed to lose control of it as it curled up and swept along his teeth. His eyes split open ever so slightly and you jolted with fright as his optics looked up and stared directly into your camera.

You half expected him to be surprised, and the other half of you waited for him to destroy your camera in a mortified rage. Instead, the edge of his mouth pulled into a smirk and he gave a coy wink as thick cum spilled into the air and disappeared as he worked himself through his orgasm. You were too shocked to be impressed with the amount.

Did he know you'd been watching the whole time? 

Was this all for you?

The elevator doors started to close on him as he'd taken so long this time, but when they shut Sans disappeared entirely. 

The entire week you couldn't stop thinking about him. You were desperate to run into him again but at the same time, you wanted to avoid him at all costs. What would you do if you did bump into him? What would you say to him? Could you even act casually around him?

You had no idea, but what you did know was that you couldn't stop thinking about his cock. That thick blue magic cock that could fill you up like Thanksgiving dinner. You wondered what it looked like up close, you wondered if it felt like how it looked. What it would taste like in your mouth, what his cum would taste like as you swallowed it. You wondered if it did more things than a human cock did. You couldn't help your mind wandering, you were desperate to experience it. 

The next week you wound up having to call out due to something coming up, which meant you weren't there to see Sans. You hated that, and you were scared, worried about whether or not your cover for the night might see it and say something to the higher-ups. You didn't need that, not when Sans had readily become the highlight of any of your shifts.

After worrying about it the entirety of the day after, you texted the coworker who had covered for you. Your nerves were almost entirely frayed. "Anything interesting on the cams?" It wasn't an uncommon question. You and the rest of the security team liked to keep each other up to date on the drama and antics of the tenants, especially when things would get extra comedic or wild. Sans would usually be something you would share with the team, but where you didn't want him to stop you didn't tell anyone else. He was your little secret.

"Nada. Easiest shift ever. Might try to steal it from you ;)"

A weight was immediately lifted from your shoulders and it felt so much easier to breathe. Thank whatever gods existed, you had been so worried they would catch him. 

"You can pry that shift from my cold, dead hands." 

Still, you were disappointed. Would you really have to wait a whole other week to see Sans again? 

Nope.

That night you had to check on someone on the upper levels after a noise complaint. You told them to keep it down and popped into the elevator. You stalled when you saw that inside was Sans with a laundry basket set down in front of him. You physically suppressed a blush--you could only blush so much around one person before you make them believe that you were ill.

"security girl," Sans seemed as surprised as you were.

"Hey, Sans," you chirped in response as you stepped in beside him and pressed the button for the level you needed. You knotted your fingers together, trying to act cool as a cucumber despite recalling all of the things Sans had done in this very elevator. "How was your show yesterday?" You asked, having discovered that is voyeur night was the same as his comedy nights.

Sans shrugged, "s'good. heard you were out of work?" 

You blinked, surprised, "You did? How?" 

"friends with other guys on the security team. one of 'em told me." He explained easily, "i like to know who's keepin' me safe, y'know?" He chuckled, hoisting up his basket as the door to the elevator opened and he went to step out. "you've got my number, right? you should text me." 

You nodded mutely and waved as Sans walked off to the laundry room.

That night you were, of course, sitting in the office and dicking around on your phone. Then you saw him, walking in around one AM. You sat up and stared, curious and surprised. He never did anything the day after--you would know, these shifts were your two usual shifts and the rest of the days were random. 

"Fuck," you whispered, giddy as you ready yourself. Praying he would do it again, hopeful. 

He waited a moment for the elevator to reach the ground floor and stepped inside when the doors opened, pressed the button for his floor and then settling himself into the corner across from your camera. You sucked on your bottom lip as he looked directly into the camera and winked, freeing himself. A shiver crawled up and down your spine.

You really liked this. 

He stroked himself, but he didn't seem as rushed as he was previously. His other hand pulled out his phone, and a second later you had a notification. 

**sup**

He was texting you while touching himself. You grinned wildly, wishing you could join him. Help him maybe. 

**Nothing much. At work.**

You watched Sans read your text and then look back up at the camera before turning his attention back to his phone, his pace picking up on his cock just slightly. 

**watchin cams or patrol?**

**Cams.**

Sans' smile grew and he relaxed a bit, and when he put his phone up to his parietal ridge your phone started ringing. You sucked in your breath to calm yourself and did your best to act cool when you answered.

"Hello, Sans," you wondered if he could hear your grin. 

"hey. any funny business on the cams?" His voice was a bit deeper than you remember it. Butterflies attacked your stomach.

You couldn't pass this up. "Isn't funny quite literally your business?" You asked him coyly, watching as he slowed thoughtfully, then you heard his chuckle. 

"maybe that's what i'm askin' about." 

You couldn't stop grinning as he went faster again at your soft laugh, "Then yes, I've seen quite a bit of funny business. Perhaps I'm watching a little bit right now." You hummed, "It actually looks so fun I might want to join." His elevator reached his level but he didn't look even close to done. 

"maybe you should." His voice was hoarse as he stared up into the camera intensely, allowing you to meet his eyes. 

"Maybe I will," you could barely speak above a whisper, heat rising to your face as he fucked himself silly, completely uncaring about the wide open elevator and it didn't even phase him as the door shut. "I could join and... help... the funny business. Next week? It looks like it might be over soon, but it seems to happen every week on the same day. Unless I'm not here, of course." You didn't know you could make your voice sound so sultry. 

Sans choked and grunted with effort as he came at your words, breathing heavily and shuddering in the elevator. He took a moment to recover, still meeting your eyes with his usual grin. 

"sounds like a good plan. you should definitely do that." He murmured, pressing the button to open the doors once he'd adjusted his pants back into place. "...and don't wear panties."

You drank a bit before your shift that next week. You didn't drink enough to impair your judgment, just enough to allay any and all apprehensions you might have had. You had to adjust your pants a few times, not wearing panties being one of the weirdest feelings yet it was oddly satisfying. 

This was likely the most exciting thing that had ever happened to you. It wasn't as though your life was necessarily boring, but the most exciting thing that had ever happened to you before this was the time you got twelve chicken nuggets in your ten piece.

You waited quite impatiently for Sans to show up around one forty-five in the morning. As soon as you saw him you jolted up and stood there for a moment to calm your racing heart. You were going to do this. You were really going to do this. He meandered up to the elevator and you hurried out of your office, going to the elevator and pressing the button to make it stop on your floor.

As soon as the doors opened you were tugged inside and hard teeth met your lips. You melted against him, trying to process the sensation of his tongue pressing against your lips imploringly. He groaned low and desiring and the electricity of his magic enticed you to open your mouth, eager to see how it feels against your tongue. His tongue entangled with yours as he pressed the button to shut the doors, tasting like the crisp cool air the morning after a hard rain. You clutched his neck and dug your fingers into his vertebrae as he pushed you back against the wall, pinning you there before pulling away and allowing you some air.

You gave a pathetic keen of disappointment and he chuckled in response. 

"no time, hun," he explains, trying to quell you as his fingers deftly unbuckled your belt and unfastened your pants with ease. As soon as they were loose enough you were divested of them. "heh, you listened to me," he grunted with immense pleasure as he twisted you around and pushed you against the wall. He palmed your cunt eagerly, a deep snarl rumbling through his chest. You felt his fingers find your clit easily and you nearly buckled right then and there. "can't believe you're so wet just for me."

You wanted to snap at him, but you could already feel the tip of his cock positioning against your core. Not wanting to upset him or delay any further, you just kept your mouth shut. He gripped your hips, holding you in place, and sheathed himself fully in one swift movement. You shuddered and moaned in ecstasy as he filled and stretched you to the brim. He grunted and allowed you a moment to adjust to his size before easing into a rather rambunctious rhythm. 

"shit, babe..." Sans muttered, sounding like he was already losing himself. You didn't blame him, if it felt half as amazing to him as it did for you he was definitely having a great time. The electricity of his tongue was present in his dick and you could feel it seeking out all of your most sensitive spots. Your walls fluttered around him, throwing him out of the delicate rhythm he had established. "stars, you're fucking perfect."

You couldn't help but press back against him, trying to help him get back into tempo with you. With him bucking into you, his bones bruising your ass, you were wildly unaware of the crass noises erupting from you. Moans, purrs, whines as he hit you in just the right spots with minimal help from you. In an attempt to quiet you, Sans placed his hand over your mouth and pushed his finger to your lips. Eager for something in your mouth you allowed it and swirled your tongue around the bones, tasting a bit of yourself as you suckled on it.

It helped, minimally, as you still moaned from deep in your stomach each time he angled himself just right and hit that sweet spot in your walls. You clenched around him each time he did, earning a shudder and a curse from him. 

You didn't know if Sans could tell that you were growing closer or if he just wanted a change, but he pulled out of you and spun you around so your back was pressed against the wall. He hooked his elbows behind each of your knees and hoisted you up (you didn't think he would be that strong but it definitely turned you on even more than you already were). Not even with a second to adjust he brought you down on himself, filling you once more. This time his thrusts were hard and fast and you caught him watching your face, reading your ecstatic expressions at the feel of him fucking you. 

Your eyes were heavily lidded, your brows pulled together and desperate for release. You bit down hard on your lip in an attempt to quiet yourself but every breath was a hungry and strangled moan. When you met his eyes you could see that he felt the same way. You glanced at the level you were on and realized you were only a few floors away and you weren't sure how close he was. 

In an effort to help him along, you slipped your hands beneath his t-shirt and rubbed your palm along his sternum like you'd seen him do before. His breathing faltered and a faint blue blush overtook his face. His eyes hazed over and he seemed more determined than ever to finish you off. You felt warmth pool between your hips and threw your head back. Your muscles tensed, but you weren't there. Not yet. 

You grit your teeth in frustration when you got to the level and the doors opened wide. Your heart hammered against your chest--but he was too enraptured with you to care. 

You raked your fingernails down over his ribs, you wanted to make him cum. He practically doubled over and groaned wordlessly. You had to admit, the thrill of the thought of someone being able to catch you so immediately had you on the brink. You definitely could see the thrill of this now, and you were addicted. Pushing your hands further in, you found his spine and dragged your fingertips roughly along the surface. A full-body shudder overtook him and he pumped inside you twice more with great effort before you felt him spill hot and thick magic inside you. With that and his thumb moving to work circles around your clit you were thrown over into a mind-blowing orgasm that curled your toes and made you see stars. 

The shocks milked more magic from Sans as you throbbed around him, the aftershocks wrecking you. When the both of you were thoroughly finished, Sans waited another moment more to rest against you, burrowing his face into your chest and listening to your hammering heart slow to a more regular cadence. The doors of the elevator shut since the two of you had been in there too long. His magic dissipated, leaving you empty as he set you down and held your shoulders to ensure you could actually stand on your own. You pulled your pants back on and he righted himself as well.

"That was fun," you finally managed once you caught your breath. He gave an exhausted grin and a chuckle.

"it was." 

You buckled your belt back together, "Maybe we could, uh, do it again sometime? If you want?" Sans grabbed the front of your shirt and pulled you against his teeth again in a lingering, intention-filled kiss. 

"sounds good to me." He reached over and pressed the button to your floor. 

"What about your floor?" 

"i'll text you." Sans shrugged and in a blink he disappeared. 

It took a while for it to finally dawn on you what happened. As soon as you did, you texted him. "You can teleport."

"yeah"

"You never actually needed to use the elevator. That's why I never see you except those nights."

"guilty as charged."

"Damn it, Sans..."

"see you in the elevator, same time?"

"... Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you wanna stroke my ego.


End file.
